


Game Over

by tiesoonup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Necrophilia, Scat, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiesoonup/pseuds/tiesoonup
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo play a game that Wonwoo is too good at, and Wonwoo just won't let Mingyu win.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fic inspired by ouma has fun but i couldn't do that to seoksoon so here is meanie

It's been 3 hours now since Wonwoo and Mingyu started to play games together, back-to-back as Mingyu demanded rematches everytime Wonwoo won. Mingyu even tried begging Wonwoo several times to let him win, but Wonwoo was too prideful to do that.

The monitor flashed hot again for what seemed like the millionth time in a row, the words 'Game Over' burning the screen and acknowledging Wonwoo as the winner again. 

Wonwoo stared at an increasingly disheveled Mingyu, putting his controller down and taking a sip of one of the now melted milkshakes they had bought earlier. "It's just a game, Mingyu. Don't feel so bad, I'm just too good at it."

Mingyu took a deep breath. He glared over at Wonwoo, who couldn't even hold eye contact with him for even a second without starting to snicker. It made him feel gross, even if it was just due to friendly competition.  
"You couldn't have let win even just once? You're a dick sometimes."

"Oh no, you're butthurt. That's so sad. I might even start crying." Wonwoo poked a finger into his eye underneath his glasses, provoking himself to let out a single tear. 

Mingyu wasn't very amused, quickly standing up and beginning to walk to the door so he could leave Wonwoo alone.  
"You're always like this. You never let anyone win. You never let ME win. I thought we were supposed to be best friends."

"Maybe. Sucks that I'm best friends with such a loser though."  
Wonwoo started laughing, almost choking on his spit due to how grossly wet his laugh wad beckming. He fell onto the floor and spilled his milkshake all over the ground, dropping into puddle of melted ice cream and laughing like a maniac.

It ticked Mingyu off.

Mingyu lost his temper, quickly throwing the controller in Wonwoo's direction. He hadn't noticed how hard he had thrown it.  
The controller had gone straight towards Wonwoo's head, and the sheer force of it had been enough to push his head back against the wall and shatter his skull.  
Wonwo was suddenly quiet, his laughter dying down as blood trickled his head and onto the floor.

Mingyu didn't know how to react.  
"Wonwoo...? Wonwoo? Wonwoo? Are you okay? Wonwoo? WONWOO??"  
He started to yell, quickly dropping on his knees to the floor next to where Wonwoo was. Wonwoo's eyes started to roll back into his head, so Mingyu ripped Wonwoo's glasses off and dug his fingers into Wonwoo's eye sockets to stop it.

He really doesn't know how to control his strength.

He dug his fingers into Wonwoo's eye sockets too quickly, too deep, and ended up popping both of his eyeballs out of their sockets. Mingyu nearly threw up.  
He quickly let go, stumbling back on the floor away from Wonwoo. He started hyperventilating, panicking at the complete loss of ideas on what to do. But there was nothing he could do anymore, Wonwoo was clearly beyond saving.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry Wonwoo.." Mingyu whispered, taking a deep breath and slowly moving back to Wonwo. He cupped the side of his bloody face with his hand, staring straight into the empty eye sockets. With his other hands, he tried to push the eyeballs back in. But his fingers slipped, and instead his fingers pushed against the back of Wonwoo's left eye socket and burst through the flesh and bone. 

Mingyu sat there, his fingers now inside Wonwoo's skull. He didn't even know his fingerd were that freakishly strong. He found this kind of hot. The way the ripped flesh felt wet against his fingers and how the broken bone scratched against him. It was slightly orgasmic. It gave Mingyu bad ideas. Bad ideas he was going to act on.

Mingyu pulled his fingers out and immediately undid his pants, pulling out his increasingly throbbing dick. He shifted Wonwoo's dead body around, grabbing him by the skull and bashing it against the wall a couple more times so the hole in his skull would get slightly bigger. Once Mingyu deemed it big enough he put Wonwoo back down, still holding his head up with one hand. He slowly guided his dick into Wonwoo's skull with the other. He started to fuck it.

He thought he nearly came right there on the spot. The feeling of the hot, wet flesh against his already warm dick was overwhleming enough, but it was the feeling of the jagged ends of bone scratching against his dick that made him really peak. Within seconds he shot his hot cum into Wonwoo's skull.

Mingyu pulled out, but it really wasn't enough for him. He was dissapointed at how little he had lasted. He needed more.

He let go of Wonwoo's head and moved down, pulling Wonwoo's pants and underwear off him. It was even grosser to Mingyu than before. Wonwoo had shit himself right as he died and had left his underwear completely covered in his fecal matter. Mingyu gagged, scooping it up in his hands and shoving it into Wonwoo's mouth. He forced the dead boy to chew and then pushed his fingers down his throat so he would 'swallow'. 

Now that the shit had been disposed off, Mingyu finally put his dick into Wonwoo's ass and started to fuck him. He thrust hard and violently into Wonwoo, pushing him into the wall everytime he pushed his dick in. He shattered Wonwoo's spine doing this, not that it mattered since he was already dead.

He pulled off when he had finished and wiped his dick clean with his sleeve.  
Mingyu stood above Wonwoo and stared down at the mess he had made. Blood, shit, and cum had mixed into the milkshake puddle Wonwoo was laying in.

"Well, fuck, how am I supposed to get rid of this now?" He crossed his arms, kicking Wonwoo's body into a corner.  
"I'm going to jail, probably... ahh, look at this mess you got me into, Wonwoo. Should've just let me won at least once, you fucker."

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed this because i wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible okay bye


End file.
